


The Magician and the Receptionist (A 25 Lives Remix)

by Missmaddiej



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dylan Rhodes Centric, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Another world, another lifetime. No heroes, no aliens. Instead, there are magicians and Ghostbusters. And the ghostbuster hot receptionist





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325701) by [beemotionpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture). 
  * In response to a prompt by [beemotionpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



"You're kidding, right?" exclaimed Dylan. "First magic and now ghosts," Dylan was pissed off, yes, he was behind the magic case and had manipulated everything to avoid being caught, but ghosts. This could not be real. "You're determined to make a fool out of me aren't you."

 "Calm down Dylan, it's a quick check, ask them about their experiences, and then you can go." his boss responded, done with Dylan's bullshit.

"Fine," Dylan grumbled, annoyed with getting saddled with this assignment. 

 

He arrived at the restaurant, perplexed how anything having to do with ghost could happen there. He walked in and was immediately greeted by a British voice.

 "Hello, welcome to the ghostbuster HQ, I'm Kevin, the receptionist." 

From behind the computer came a face that matched the voice. "Goddamn, he's gorgeous," Dylan thought to himself.

"Agent Rhodes, FBI, I need to talk to the Ghostbusters."

 "Oh, okay, I'll get them," Said Kevin nervously.  

 

While he was talking to the Ghostbusters, Dylan was towards the other room, secretly hoping the secretary would walk through needing something. On his way out, Dylan decided to take a leap of faith. "Hey, I may need to do a follow – up, maybe ask you a few questions, so would it be alright if I got a personal number to contact you at?" he asked

 "Yeah sure," replied Kevin before writing his number down on a piece of paper and handing it to the agent. "There you go."

  "Goodbye, Kevin," Dylan said 

 "Goodbye, Agent Rhodes," Replied Kevin hoping Dylan hadn't seen his blush. 

 

 A few days later Dylan sat at home, bored scrolling through his phone when he saw a number he had saved but never contacted, with the name Kevin by it. He thought about the cute receptionist he had seen and apparently whose number he had gotten. He decided since he was bored that he would call it.

   "Hello, who is this?" The British voice asked, not expecting a call. 

"This is Dylan Rhodes, we spoke the other day" He replied trying to mask how nervous he was.  "Oh yes," Kevin replied, remembering, and seeming to perk up at hearing the name.

 "Hello, Agent Rhodes, what did you need?"

  "If I'm being honest, I'm calling for personal reasons." Stated Dylan

 "Oh?" replied Kevin trying not to seem too eager.

  "Um yeah." Dylan took a deep breath before continuing "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow."

 "Oh, yeah, of course, I-I'd love to" replied Kevin, shocked that Dylan had asked him. 

"So, I'll see you then," Dylan replied blushing brightly.  

 

They went to dinner that night and started to get to know each other. Kevin surprised both himself and Dylan by bending down to kiss the older man. They went out again, and then another time, learning more about each other and falling in love until one day a few months later.

 

 "Kev, you love me, right?" Dylan asked, leaning into his boyfriend. 

 "Of course," Kevin replied, shocked that that had to be asked while also kissing the back of Dylan's hand.

  "And you trust me, too" Dylan continued with his hand on Kevin's cheek. 

"Yes, why are you asking?" he replied, taking holding Dylan's hands in his own. 

"I need to tell you something, something you cannot tell anyone else unless I specifically say that you can" Dylan responded looking directly into Kevin's eyes. 

"Okay," Kevin replied, concerned for what Dylan may have gotten himself into.

 "Do you know about the magic group, The Four Horseman?" Dylan asked, laying his head on Kevin's chest.

 "Yeah, they're the ones who robbed the bank right?" Kevin replied, "Weren't you leading the case to find them?"

  "mhm," Dylan murmured sitting up, and taking a breath before saying "I am the fifth horseman, I am their leader." Dylan declared.

  Kevin looked at him, in disbelief before laughing and saying "Wait, so the FBI put you on a case against yourself" 

 Dylan chuckled "Yeah they did, I never really thought about it like that, or saw the humor in it." 

A weight had been lifted from Dylan's shoulders. He no longer had to lie to Kevin about where he was going. He would come home and tell him about everything he had done throughout the day, both the FBI work and the stuff for The Eye. He would talk about, how Jack had tried to prank him, how Merritt had been creepy to him, how Atlas was an asshole as usual. Their relationship grew as Dylan told Kevin more and more about what his life was really like. Eventually, Dylan let Kevin tell the Ghostbusters the truth about him, and they started referring to the horsemen as his cult.

 

 "Hey, do you think you could get some time off from your job, I want to take you somewhere." Said Dylan, as he made dinner. 

"Yeah, I'll check" Kevin replied, coming up behind his boyfriend.

 "Well, if you can, pack for three days okay," Dylan responded. 

 

As they landed in France Dylan turned to Kevin and said, "After this trip, there will only be one thing, you don't know about me."

 Kevin had always known that Dylan was a secretive person, so he knew not to pry.  They walked around for a while and did some sightseeing, before arriving at the bridge. On the way there Dylan bought a lock, something that perplexed, Kevin, but he didn't say anything about it.  When they arrived on the bridge, they saw a blonde woman who called out "Dylan," and made her way towards them. When she got there, she hugged him, and then Dylan turned to Kevin saying, "This is Alma Dray, she worked with me on the Horseman case, and since then she has become my best friend."

  "I've heard much about you, Kevin Beckman, I've seen several pictures of you two together. You make him happy" She said smiling. 

Kevin smiled back at her before asking "Does she know about – "

 "The fact that he's the leader of the Horseman, yes, I do," She said interrupting him.

 "We've agreed to meet each other here, yearly to lock away our secrets together," Dylan explained to his boyfriend.

"Shall we?" he said, taking the lock in one hand, and Kevin's hand in the other. He put the lock on the fence and then held the key tightly in hand before saying "you ready" to his boyfriend who nodded in response. Dylan closed his eyes "Thinking to himself, "Kevin Beckman is the love of my life" before squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

  Kevin thought to himself "I never want my time with Dylan to end" before squeezing Dylan's hand back. 

 Without opening his eyes, Dylan threw the key into the river. Locking away his best-kept secret.    


	2. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Kevin see each other again after the events of nysm 2 and Dylan has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was the last chapter but when I added the nightmare it got pretty long so I decided I'd make a third chapter

                The horsemen were having dinner together, for the first time in their new home, when Dylan decided to do something. "I'm proud of you guys for learning how to work as a team, as a family, so I think we should make an effort, to be honest with each other," He took a deep breath before continuing. "Starting with me," Suddenly he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do this, not without him. "Not tonight though, give me three days, I'll be back, I'll tell you then" He left the house ignoring the questions of his friends.

                  He got in his car and drove to the first place he had wanted to go when everything ended. He got out of the car and all but ran up the stairs wanting nothing more than to see the man he loved. "Kevin," He called as he entered the apartment "I'm back" He was nearly crushed as the bigger man pulled him into a tight hug.  

                "Are you okay?" Kevin asked, arms still wrapped tight around his boyfriend.   "Mentally or physically," Dylan said with a chuckle, even though it wasn't really a joke.

                 "It's concerning that you have to ask, but physical first" He replied, pulling away from his boyfriend and guiding him to the couch.

                 "I'm a bit banged up, you know fighting, running, breathing fire," the last part was said to get Kevin's attention.

                 "You What!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

                 "It wasn't that hard, I chugged a bottle of Vodka, and blew into a lighter," said Dylan with a chuckle.

                  "God that sounds hot" Kevin replied before pulling Dylan close to his chest and saying, "I missed you."

                 "I missed you too Kev," Dylan replied, rubbing circles into the back of his boyfriend's hand with his thumb.

                 "I hope you didn't think I forgot the whole mentally or physically thing, what else happened while you were gone." Kevin murmured, running his fingers through Dylan's hair.

                  Dylan sat up before saying "Did I ever tell you what happened to my dad."

                 "I know that he died when you were young and that he's the reason you decided to become a magician" Kevin replied.

                  "Lionel Shrike, my dad, was Lionel Shrike," Dylan said quietly.

                 "One of the greatest magicians of all time," Kevin said with a sense of wonder "I researched him after you first told me about magic. You weren't there were you? That night."  

                Dylan nodded before saying quietly "He gave me a watch, told me to count the seconds and when it reached 300 he'd be out. I almost ran in after him, but they held me back." 

                Kevin pulled him into a tight hug, before whispering "I'm so sorry you had to be there for that, you had to witness that." 

                They sat there together in each other's arms before Dylan whispered, "They put me in a safe, they tried to kill me in the same way that he died."

                  Kevin felt his shirt get wet as Dylan started to cry. "I'm so sorry love, I'm sorry that you had to go through that, I'm –" There was a silent "Sorry I couldn't protect you" but then Kevin realized, he couldn't protect him. He couldn't do magic; he couldn't fight, if he had been there, he would've been useless, he might've even made the situation worse.

                 He struggled to keep his tears at bay, so upset that this man who he loved had gone through so much, had been hurt so badly. But one by one the tears started to fall. 

                They stayed like that until Dylan pulled back and rubbed his eyes before saying "I want you to meet them. The horsemen. Not right way, I want a few more days of normalcy with you, but after that definitely." 

                 "Of course, the horsemen are like family to you; I'd love to meet them. Kevin replied.

                  "I'm exhausted babe, I'm going to bed," Dylan said with a yawn.

                 "Good, because I was about to do that when you arrived." Replied Kevin.             

                 Dylan laid down next to the man he loved expecting a night of peaceful rest, but that was not what he got.  

                He was back on the boat, held back by two men, while Arthur Tressler and his son Walter stood in front of him.

                 "You made it very personal once you revealed yourself, so we took something of yours, just like you and your horseman took something of my son's" declared Tressler. "Bring him out, boys." 

                "Dylan froze when they said him. "No, it can't be," He thought to himself. They brought out a tall and muscular figure with a bag over his head. "No, please no, anyone but him," Dylan thought, but he knew. He knew exactly who it was. They pulled the bag off to reveal Kevin. It took a lot of effort, but Dylan managed to keep a straight face.

                 "Don't pretend like you don't know who he is, we specialize in invading people's privacy; we know you two are together." Said, Walter

                  This broke Dylan. "Leave him alone" He yelled.

                 "I'll make a deal with you, hand over your horseman and the chip, and your precious Kevin will be returned to you safely. Don't and well," He pointed towards a pulley, where a safe identical to the one that his father died in was lowered on to the boat's deck. "He goes in there, and you never see him again."

                  "Don't do it, Dylan," Kevin yelled, "Don't save me and allow them to invade the lives of so many people."

                 "I can't; I can't do this" Dylan said, feeling hopeless. 

                "Let's make this more interesting," Said Walter "You don't give us a decision in the next," He paused to look at his watch

                 "Minute, he goes in anyway." 

                "I'll do it," Dylan cried "I'll tell you where the chip is"

                  "No" cried Kevin

                  "Good, where is it?" asked Walter eagerly. 

                "I don't know" replied Dylan "But if I did, I'd tell you, I'd tell you in a heartbeat to save him."   

"You're useless then, and so is he," said Walter before going "Kill him and throw Rhodes in after him."

                  The two men holding Kevin dragged him towards the safe, despite how hard he tried Kevin couldn't get out of the guards' grasp. Dylan also tried to get away from his and rush to his boyfriend's aid but couldn't escape either.  

                "Kevin" He sobbed as the man he loved was pushed inside the safe.

                 "I love you" he mouthed back before the safe door closed with him inside it. 

                Dylan watched hopelessly as the safe was pushed off the boat. When the safe hit the water, he woke up.   


	3. Meeting the Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan takes Kevin to meet the horsemen

Dylan's eyes flew open as he awoke in a cold sweat. He began to panic but calmed down as he felt Kevin's arms wrapped around him.

“Dylan,” Kevin murmured, sleep still heavy in his voice.

“Go back to sleep Kev, I'm fine,” Dylan replied as he climbed out of bed.

“No you’re not Dylan,” Kevin said, sitting up in bed, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “What's going on love.”

“Nothing, just a nightmare, I'll be fine,” Dylan replied trying to avoid the problem

“Well, where are you going,” Kevin askes concerned.

“To get a glass of water, I'll be right back, Kev” Dylan replied walking towards the door

“Then I'll come with you,” Kevin replied climbing out of bed

They walked to the kitchen together in silence, but once they got there while Dylan got water, Kevin asked “So what was the nightmare about?” before adding “If you want to tell me, I mean you don't have to.”

“It's fine Kev,” Dylan replied before downing his cup of water before whispering “They got you Kev, they had you, and they put you in the safe. They killed you the way they tried to kill me, the way my dad died, and I was just there, watching, I couldn't do anything, I was useless.

Kevin pulled Dylan into a hug as the tears started to fall. “It’s alright,” He whispered to his boyfriend “I’m here, I’m safe, we both are.” He kissed Dylan’s hair before adding “You’re not useless, don’t ever think that, okay love.”

“Alright, Kev” He replied, although sometimes he didn’t believe it.

“Are you ready to go back to bed love?” Kevin asked as they broke from their embrace.

“Yeah,” Dylan replied rubbing his now red-rimmed eyes.

 

After that, the rest of their time together continued without any problems. Dylan explained anything about his time in Macau that hadn't come up the first time, like everything about Walter, the house of the eye, and the fact that Thaddeus Bradley was apart of the eye and apparently really good friends with his dad. Kevin explained what it was like to witness everything from the outside. Kevin also mentions how he ended up getting time off from the Ghostbusters since they knew he was worried about Dylan.

There was one day that they spent mainly on the couch cuddling or making out. At one point Kevin pulled back from the kiss and said “My Dylan Rhodes," putting his hand to his boyfriend's cheek, looking him in the eye and smiling.

"Shrike, Dylan Shrike" Dylan responded, placing a kiss in the palm of the hand that had just been on his cheek.

"My Dylan Shrike then" Kevin replied looking into the eyes of the man he loved before passionately kissing him again.

 

Then the day came where Dylan introduced Kevin to the horsemen. The car ride to the house was quiet, and Kevin could tell that Dylan was nervous. That was even more obvious as they got to the house. After Dylan parked the car, Kevin noticed that Dylan’s hands were shaking. 

“Love, it’s going to be alright, we don’t have to do this right now if you can’t.” He said, rubbing circles into the back of Dylan’s hand with his thumb.

“No, it’s fine, I can do it, Kevin,” Dylan replied, kissing the back of Kevin’s hand.

“Alright love, lead the way then” Kevin replied

Dylan leads him into the living room where the horseman were all gathered. Atlas and Merritt seemed to be deep in some argument while Jack and Lula sat back and watched.

“Hey guys,” Dylan said getting their attention.

“Dylan, you’re back,” exclaimed Lula “And you brought a hot friend with you” she added giving Kevin a once over.

Then all eyes in the room were on Kevin who took a step back. Dylan squeezed his hand and took a deep breath before saying “This is my boyfriend, Kevin.”

No one had any visual reactions aside from Jack who looked a little disappointed.

“Alright, and,” asked Merritt not getting what the big deal was.

“That’s what my big secret was, that I’m dating him” Dylan replied, shocked by how unphased the horsemen were.

“Really, how long have you been together,” asked Jack who was faintly blushing.

“A little over a year now,” Kevin replied

This surprised the horsemen “A year, and you didn’t tell us,” exclaimed Atlas

“So you guys don’t care that I’m dating someone you care that I didn’t tell you guys,” replied Dylan, a bit confused by the logic of the situation.

“Yes,” replied Lula “We’re your friends, we’re supposed to know stuff like this, why didn’t you tell us, It’s not like we were going to judge you.” She asked. The rest of the horsemen nodded in agreement

“For Kevin’s safety, I didn’t want anyone to know, especially not people who do magic, because if the fact that I’m in a relationship gets into the wrong hands, Kevin could get hurt.” Dylan explained, “But then the incident at the Thames happened, and I realized if I didn’t tell you guys soon, I wouldn't get the chance to at all.”

After a few nods in agreement and understanding, Merritt said: “It’s nice to meet you, Kevin, I’m Merritt Mckinley.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Merritt, although I already know how all you guys are,” Kevin replied.

The horsemen looked surprised by this, so Kevin continued “Dylan has told me all about you guys, and I watched this past show and everything else with my eyes pretty much glued to a screen.” He explained.

“Well still, it’s nice to officially meet you,” Merritt said

“It’s nice to meet you too, to meet all of you, officially” replied Kevin, and Dylan knew that Kevin and the horsemen were going to get along pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying Jack is gay and was crushing on Kevin and Dylan but that's exactly what I'm saying  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomausandficswithfriends)


End file.
